


Big 'Ol Sap

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean and Gabriel spend their Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big 'Ol Sap

When it started, both Dean and Gabriel agreed that they were simply using each other for sex. Neither of them were the relationship type, and they sure as hell didn’t do that sappy emotional bullshit. The sex was good, great even, and it became a regular thing, but that was all.

  


When it came to the emotional side of their relationship, they were friends. The kind of friends that would sit down with a beer and watch Dr. Sexy MD together, absolutely not the kind to have long talks or share feelings. But, as they generally do, those feelings started to get in the way.

  


Dean found himself looking forward to seeing Gabe more and more, and missing the little pest when he wasn’t around. 

He started spending more time with him outside of the bedroom. When Dr. Sexy wasn’t enough, Dean and Gabe teamed up on prank wars with Cas and Sam. When that wasn’t enough they started going to cheap diners together, eating way too much food and telling bad jokes the other would laugh too hard at.

  


Then came Valentine’s day.

  


As expected, Sam and Cas were fawning over each other, showering the other in gifts and affection. Also as expected, Gabriel was laughing at them. But he was _alone_ in the mocking.

  


Brow furrowed in confusion Gabriel went on a hunt for his partner in crime, Dean should be right there making fun of the saps with him. It wasn’t like him to miss an opportunity to mock their brothers, and now that he was thinking about it, it wasn’t like him to _not_ be at his side in general.

  


He finally found the other man in his room, staring down at something in his lap forlornly. “What’s up Dean-o?” Gabe strutted into the room, startled Dean shoved whatever it was behind his back. 

  


“Heya Gabe, come to have your way with me?” Dean teased, smirking up at the angel, but Gabriel wasn’t convinced. “What’s up with you, we should be pranking those two. Come on, I can make their chocolates bite back!” Dean chuckled and nodded, “yeah sure, let’s go.” Gabriel flounced out the door, turning just in time to see Dean shove whatever he had been hiding in his sock drawer. 

  


////

  


By the end of the day, the bunker was absolutely covered in chocolate and flower petals, Sam and Cas had retreated to a restaurant for dinner, and Dean and Gabe were doubled over, arm slung over each other’s shoulder for support. 

  


“The exploding roses were a nice touch my friend,” Dean wheezed, “the look on Sam’s face was priceless.” Gabe hiccuped, “oh but you killed it with the chocolate lube in Cas’ bag. Father, he looked like an offended kitten.” Dean choked on a laugh, remembering just how scandalized Cas had looked when he opened another present from `Sam` only to find an industrial sized tube of chocolate lubricant. 

  


“Uh, Gabe,” Dean mumbled when he finally caught his breath, looking serious for a moment before shaking his head. He smirked and took the smaller man’s hand, “how about we end this day right, huh?” He teased, dragging Gabe towards his bedroom. 

  


Gabe followed, smirking to himself. He could finally see what Dean was hiding, and likely tease him to the grave about it. 

  


Dean flopped down on the bed, immediately tugging off his clothes, while Gabriel innocently wandered around the room, stopping at Dean’s dresser and quickly opening the sock drawer. Dean shot off the bed, “wait, Gabe!” He whined, trying to pull the angel, who was now holding a small parcel, back. 

  


“What’s this, Deanie, you going soft on me?” Dean blushed, trying to cover his embarrassment with a scoff. 

  


“Just something stupid, thought it’d be fun, but whatever.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, flopping down on the bed and peeking into the bag. It was nothing special, just a plain brown sandwich bag, at least he hadn’t been sappy enough to get something fancy. 

  


Dean awkwardly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and sat next to Gabriel, tapping his foot nervously. 

  


Gabriel scoffed and pulled out the first thing, a bag of dick shaped lollipops, okay, acceptable. 

  


Next was some chocolate, none of that pink heart bullshit either, just a couple regular candy bars, also alright. 

  


Last was a small jewelry box, and Gabe laughed, “really man?” Dean squirmed, “it’s stupid, just don’t open-” Gabriel rolled his eyes, pulling the box open. 

  


His breath caught in his throat. 

  


“Dean?” He pulled out the gold ring and looked it over, a thick golden band, adorned with intricately carved wings and crosses. “I uh… Know everything with your family and… losing most of your power and. Know it bugs ya, and I saw this and thought… I dunno. ‘S stupid. Sorry.” Dean looked away, biting his lip. 

  


Gabriel stared at the band for another minute before slipping it on, waving a hand and summoning a small package of his own. “Don’t get used to this hot-shot, but, here.” 

  


Gabriel shoved the bag into Dean’s hand. “You..?” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah just open it, will ya?” Dean nods, pulling out a tube of cherry lube, “really? This stuff is gross.” He complained, tossing it at the angel.

  


Gabriel laughed, catching it and tossing it back onto the bed, “we’ll have to test that later, I may have messed with it.” Dean smirked and reached back into the bag, pulling out a lock picking kit. 

  


“You were complaining yours was getting old and bent. Can’t have the best sex I’ve had in years getting himself killed cause he can’t pick a lock.” 

  


Gabe actually looked nervous. That couldn’t possibly be a good sign, Dean dumped the bag on the bed, fearing something would bite him if he dare reach in again, and watched a small hoop fall out. It rolled around on the mattress before falling to its side. 

  


“Great minds think alike I guess, it’s uh…” Dean picked up the ring, mostly black, with two wires of twisted metal running around it. 

  


“The wires are made from strips of the impala’s frame… I uh, the parts are still lying around that junk yard out in Sioux.” Dean inspected the ring, smiling as he slipped it onto his finger. 

  


“You know,” Dean started hesitantly, “I wouldn’t mind moving you up from fuck-buddy status.” Gabriel rolls his eyes, scoffing. “We’re already more than fuck buddies. But you tell anyone, I’m sending you right back to Broward County.” 

  


Dean chuckled, “wouldn’t dream of it, man, now, about that lube?” Dean smiled, pulling is boyfriend back onto the bed with him. “Ooh, now we’re speaking my language.”  


**Author's Note:**

> LINKS!!!  
> Gabriel's ring: http://www.imagesjewelers.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/angel-wings.jpg  
> Dean's ring: http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/3866927/Mens-Titanium-Black-Plated-Cable-Inlay-Band-8-mm-40066ca6-108f-436b-b0f0-369788b221ec_600.jpg
> 
> Go talk to the moose on tumblr! @yesmyqueen


End file.
